herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a list of all major events in the Hero Factory Universe. Timeline 100 Years Ago *Akiyama Makuro creates the Hero Factory organization. *Heroes are assembled, equipped, and sent out to do battle with evil across the Hero Factory Universe. *Merrick Fortis becomes head of the Recon Team, and establishes a base somewhere in Makuhero City. Over 90 Years Ago *Sid Asimo comes to work at the Hero Factory. Sometime Between 100 Years Ago and Before 1 Year Ago *Heroes Duece Carter, Oscar Flint, and Felonius Fox stop a monster from devouring a sun. *Carter, Flint, and Fox rescue the King of Saturn from the Gorgon of Neptune. *Carter, Flint, and Fox all head their separate ways. *Nathaniel Zib joins the Hero Factory. *A Hero Factory Team consisting of Thresher, Von Ness, and Preston Stormer protects New Stellac City from a giant Drone; Thresher is critically injured, and Von Ness flees. *Von Ness is transformed into an ebony behemoth and acquires the Black Hole Orb Staff. *Hobo-Chincu, after a galaxy-wide feeding frenzy, checks into a clinic for problem eaters and ends up consuming that as well. *Fire Lord and several other mining bots are built and put to work on Tallos 5 *Preston Stormer visits Tallos 5 and encounters the Mining Bot who'll eventually become Fire Lord. *Scientists modify the Mining Bots to absorb fuel from one of their hands. *Several of the Mining Bots become corrupted due to a flaw in their modification, and leave Tallos 5 to wreck havoc in the universe. *Witch Doctor is assembled, and manages to defeat his creators after they attempt to retaliate. *Rotor commits treason on his home-world and flees into the rest of the galaxy. *Meltdown destroys a major city. *Meltdown sabotages an iridium mine. *An entire trade fleet is found shredded in their hangars, with Thunder as a suspect. *Corroder sabotages the Cygnia Thermo-Dam. *Vapor commits crimes in Mekron City, and becomes wanted as a result. *Von Nebula recruits Corroder, Meltdown, Rotor, Thunder, Vapor, and XPlode as his Villains. *Von Nebula makes Rotor become XPlodes assistant, in order to keep the former in line. *Alpha Team clears up pandemonium over Almaak IV's disappearance. *Members of the Almaak V government are arrested due to their plan to spark a war with the Prima Giedi system. *Snowflake comes to the attention of Hero Factory. *Drilldozer comes into opposition with a group of Heroes, and leaves them in need of medical care. *Hero Factory Team Delta 9 saves a Space Station Regular 1 from space pirates. *Hero Factory Team Epsilon 4 captures a rogue dragon on Earth. *Hero Factory Team Mu 19 dispels dangerous Yequee clouds. *Hero Factory Team Rho 3 proves Hero Factory's innocence in sabotages in the Etamin system. *Hero Factory Team Rho 14 rounds up a fire sprite infestation at the Android Relaxation Grounds Castle. *Hero Factory Team Zed 4 protects a Suzerain princess on a trek to meet other Suzerain warlords on Seginus. One Year Ago *Gargantuan Smash becomes bored of crime and joins the Hero Factory. *Tibor Terrell secretly begins work on Hero Factory: The Musical. *Alpha 1 saves a city from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. *Alpha Team captures a notorious space pirate. Less Than One Year Ago *InterPolar Bear, a polar bear cat burglar, pulls off an art heist in Stellac City. *William Furno is created in the Assembly Tower and has a spectacular Hero Core initial charge. Less Than One Month Ago *XPlode and Rotor attack a C-4000 shipment on Merak 9, but Alpha 1 fend them off. *Preston Stormer takes William Furno, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge on a training mission, only for XPlode and Rotor to reappear at an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2; the team manages to capture Rotor, and XPlode flees. *Mak Megahertz broadcasts his first Hero Factory FM podcast, interviewing Alpha Team on past missions. *The second podcast airs, in which William Furno is interviewed while in a training simulation of Fabulox 18. *Preston Stormer and William Furno are dispatched to an alien swamp world to stop a rampaging giant insect. *The third episode of Hero Factory FM airs. *Corroder attacks the construction site of Penitentiary 1331 on Tantalus 5, trapping Dunkan Bulk under a load of metal girders. *William Furno fights Corroder off, and Bulk is excavated from the rubble. *In the fourth episode of Hero Factory FM, Zed Clickstart is wounded while reporting on Gamma Team's battle with a horde of villains. *Preston Stormer and the rookies travel to Mekron City, where they encounter and apprehend an apparently insane Chief Drax; Meltdown appears and hits Stormer with sludge, promptly leaving thereafter. *Chief Drax and Preston Stormer are investigated, and it is revealed that Meltdown's toxins contained nanobots which can corrupt a Robot's systems; Stormer goes berserk and escapes the Hero Factory. *The fifth podcast of Hero Factory FM features Duece Carter and Oscar Flint. *Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, Natalie Breez, and Mark Surge recover an ingredient for the "antidote" to the nanobots on Lunar Tratix. *William Furno tracks Preston Stormer to the middle of Makuhero City, where they do battle; Furno triumphs and brings Stormer back to the Hero Factory, where he is cured. *Gargantuan Smash joins with opera singer Lydia Zehula to create an artistic duo. *The Hero Factory Fan Club climbs the Hero Factory in a major breach of security. *''Hero Factory FM'' episode six interviews the Hero Factory Fan Club. *Episode seven of Hero Factory FM features Zed Clickstart being savaged by the Acid Snake of Videon, and Mak is de-atomized by a prototype device. *In the eighth installment of Hero Factory FM, Mak interviews Tibor Terrell about Hero Factory: The Musical. *Von Nebula and his crew successfully raid the Deltari Quadrant. *The ninth episode of Hero Factory FM features Hero Recon Team agent "Smith", who brings in the mission files on Von Nebula and his crew. *Alpha Team is sent to New Stellac City to investigate a meteorite strike; Corroder and Thunder emerge from the crater and do battle with them. *The Rookie Heroes are sent to aid Alpha 1, but XPlode and Meltdown arrive as they do. *Von Nebula appears in the sky and disarms the Heroes; while Furno and Stormer battle the villain, the rest of the Heroes capture his villains. *Preston Stormer makes an official announcement to Daniella Capricorn, regarding William Furno and his skill. Less Than One Week Ago *Akiyama Makuro perfects the blueprints for the Upgrade process, though flaws arise in terms of upgrading existing Heroes. *Nathan Evo and Julius Nex are built using the Upgrade. *Akiyama Makuro holds a press conference, and unveils Nex and Evo when discussing the upgrade. *The Fire Villians attack a Hero Refueling Station and begin siphoning all the Hero Pod fuel *The Alpha Team is dispatched to defeat the threat, though the villains overpower the Heroes and defeat them with ease. *Surge distracts the villains while the rest of Alpha Team retreats. *Preston Stormer, William Furno, and Natalie Breez try to convince Mr. Makuro to let them have the Upgrade. *The three Heroes are upgraded, and are sent to Virtual Training to get accustomed to their new structure. *Despite their performance, they request to be sent back to Tanker Station 22. *Arriving at the Refueling Station, the Heroes start to combat the villains once more. *Stormer starts to combat the Fire Lord, who retells his story and why they're after fuel. *A Fuel Ship nearly kills Breez and Furno, and both get their weapons "stuck" as a result. Drilldozer arrives to take care of them. *A Hero Pod, containing Nex and Evo, appears and turns the tide in battle. *Drilldozer and Nitroblast are captured, which leads Fire Lord to run to the largest fuel deposit. *As Fire Lord is about to beat all five Heroes, a Fuel Ship rams into him, severing his absorption hand and allowing Stormer to defeat him. *Surge emerges from the vehicle, and is brought back to the Hero Factory to receive his Upgrade. *The Fire Villains are brought back to the Hero Factory as well, in an effort to clean them of their fuel addiction. *A ceremony honoring Surge's bravery is held, where it is announced all Heroes will be upgraded ahead of schedule. *Every Hero is given the Upgrade. Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:2011